


Out of Element, Exchanging Sins

by wildfired



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Personality Swap, Sin Swap AU, dialuci is not the main focus i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfired/pseuds/wildfired
Summary: CRASH! Something that sounds like a glass shattering silences the room.“Oops!”“M-Mammon! What did you just drop?!”“Ghk- I don’t know?!”“ROOM FILLING WITH SMOKE NOT CLICKBAIT OMG WILL WE DIE”“SHUT UP LEVI!”You decide to back up from the door, since you can smell the fumes of whatever decided to fill the room on the other side. Once you’re down the hallway you stare at the door, waiting for the others to leave the room. They’ll be fine… right?The brothers decide that it's a good idea to raid Lucifer's room while he's away for a "meeting". In the process, shenanigans ensue, and suddenly MC finds themselves wrapped up in another bout of stupidity.A sin swap event.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. The Heist, and How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I based this fic off an idea I had. This isn't meant to be taken as a literal au, but rather like one of the events (Like the beach and butler events).  
> I'll try to keep this fic as sfw as possible.

It’s been a few months since you’ve made a pact with Belphegor, and things are finally settling down in the House of Lamentation. Well, if you could even call it that, as the residents could never allow true peace to happen.

  
On this particular day, you had decided to work on some of your tasks in your room. Lucifer was out for some sort of business with Diavolo (which you could only assume was a codeword for date), so you knew that the brothers would be extra rowdy today. Some alone time would be a breath of fresh air, you think, flipping the page in your journal.

  
Your thoughts are suddenly interrupted by your door flying open with a loud wooden THUD. Your head quickly turns to see who entered, but you barely have time to react before Mammon marches over and grabs you by the arm. “There you are! Come with me!” He looks a little tense, but there’s a spark behind his tangerine tinted glasses that indicates that he might’ve struck gold. A sinking feeling settles in your chest as you weigh your options for a reply.

  
> _Where are we going?_

 _  
_Mammon rolls his eyes, dragging you out of your room and down the hall. “Less talking, more walking, human! You’ll see when we get there, okay?”

  
You’re not eager on where “there” might be, since it feels like you’re going straight in the direction of…  
Your suspicions are confirmed as you turn the corner, and there stands Asmodeus outside of the ajar door to Lucifer’s bedroom. The Avatar of Lust looks over at you two with crossed arms, and while he tries to look upset you can tell that Asmo’s feeling a little anxious.

  
“Ugh, there you are!” He motions for you to stand next to him, but Mammon does that job for you, grabbing your shoulders and dragging you right next to where Asmo stands.

  
“Alright, listen here, human.” Mammon kneels down to look you in the eyes. “You’re gonna stand here and keep watch for Lucifer, got it? If he comes this way, you need to make sure he leaves!”

  
A perplexed expression graces your face.  
> _But he’s at a meeting, isn’t he?_

 _  
_“He won’t be soon enough,” grumbles Satan from inside. You peek inside and see him glancing back at the three of you, shooting a menacing glare at Mammon, who cowers slightly from it. “Thanks to a certain Stupidmammon, a sort of security spell was tripped and Lucifer’s most likely on his way back.”

  
“Hey! How was _I_ supposed to know he’d put a glyph on that big vase?!” Mammon protested, waving his arms around as he entered the room, closing the door behind him and leaving you and Asmo at the doorway.

  
The two of you are silent for a moment before you sigh, leaning against the wall.   
> _Are you guarding the door too?_

 _  
_“What else would I be doing here?” He flashes one of his signature smiles. Under normal circumstances, you would be instantly charmed and fallen under his command. But due to the blood of an angel running through your veins, your subconscious resists as if it was nothing. Asmo rubs his arms, peeking down the hall. “Satan suggested that I serve as a distraction as well. With the two of us standing guard, we could probably slow down Lucifer if he arrives before the others get out!”

  
> _Why are they poking around anyways?_

 _  
_A small sigh falls from his lips. “I have no idea… Satan and Belphie had the idea, and they shared it with Mammon who decided to get Levi and I involved, and of course if Belphie is involved then Beel would want to be as well!”

  
Even Beel? That’s a shocker, he’s not usually the trouble maker… you think to yourself for a moment before nodding.

  
“Well, at least the two of us are alone here.” He giggles, moving his face a little closer to yours. “What do you say we sneak off and just let the others deal with the consequences?”

  
**“The consequences of what, exactly?”**

**_  
_**?!

  
You and Asmo suddenly jump back at the sound of Lucifer’s voice, and you see him approaching the two of you from down the hall. There’s a familiar, furious glare in his eyes as you can feel the rage from meters away. He speed-walks towards the door with such precise and practiced poise that you feel overwhelmed by it.

  
Of course, Asmo decides to take on his role of distraction in an attempt to calm down the Avatar of Pride. “Ah, hello Lucifer~! How was your meeting-?”

  
“Interrupted, thanks to whatever you lot have been up to.” Walking straight past you, he opens the door and suddenly all chatter you heard from inside fell mute. “What’s all this, then?”

  
“Ah, Lucifer~! Hold on!” Asmo follows his older brother inside, and the door slams shut behind them, leaving you out in the hall.

  
_ >Listen to what they’re saying. _

_  
_Quietly, you press your ear up against the door in an attempt to listen to their conversation.  
“... can’t leave you for two hours without some sort of disaster striking.”  
“Lucifer~ You know I tried to stop them~”  
“Then why were you waiting with [MC] right outside the door?”  
“Eh? That’s because we… were planning to rat them out to you!”  
“Huh? You were willing to do that?”  
“It’s your fault you guys are getting caught in the first place, Stupidmammon!”  
“Stop calling me Stupidmammon!”  
“Even you, Beelzebub? I’m a little disappointed.”  
“... Sorry, Lucifer, I just didn’t want Belphie to do anything that would hurt him.”  
“Don’t feel down about yourself, Beel, I can feel my stomach dropping…”  
“Mammon’s getting ROASTED by everyone, LOLOLOL”  
“Are you seriously posting to Twitter at a time like this?!”  
“Don’t think you’re off the hook, Satan. This whole operation was your idea, wasn’t it?”  
“And what about it? Furious tha-”

  
 _CRASH!_ Something that sounds like a glass shattering silences the room.

  
“Oops!”  
“M-Mammon! What did you just drop?!”  
“Ghk- I don’t know?!”  
“ROOM FILLING WITH SMOKE NOT CLICKBAIT OMG WILL WE DIE”  
“SHUT UP LEVI!”

  
You decide to back up from the door, since you can smell the fumes of whatever decided to fill the room on the other side. Once you’re down the hallway you stare at the door, waiting for the others to leave the room. They’ll be fine… right?

* * *

About five minutes have passed, and there hasn’t been a single sound from the room. You’re getting a little worried about this, so you decide to hit up your local sorcerer for assistance.

_Hey, Solomon. Are you free right now?_

_I might be able to make some time. Do you_ _  
_ _need something?_

 _I think something happened to the brothers. I_ _  
_ _might need your help. It’s magic related, I think._

_Interesting. I’m on my way._

_-END-_

You pocket your D.D.D. once the conversation ends. Quickly, you pop back over to your room to grab a spare cloth face mask that you had brought in due to the ongoing pandemic in the human world. Turns out, it would come in handy after all. You slip in on your face, ready to check on the brothers in case the gas hasn’t cleared yet, but as you round the corner to the hallway the room is on you hear the door open, and a dazed yet slightly panicked Beelzebub stumbles out.

He looks around for a moment before spotting you, and a bright smile forms on his face. “[MC]! There you are! You seriously didn’t help us out earlier?”  
… Something is off. The Beel you know doesn’t talk like this, but you decide to brush it off.

> _Lucifer’s pretty scary._

“Tch, yeah, to you.” He scratches the back of his neck. “But not to someone like me! I could’ve nabbed some really valuable stuff, but Mammon just _had_ to trip off an alarm…”

No, yeah, something was definitely off. Nabbing some valuable stuff? Being this confident about Lucifer? That sounded more like something _Mammon_ would say rather than Beel. 

Apparently, you’re making a really weird face, because Beel pouts and crosses his arms. “Hey, what’s the big deal? We made it out, and that’s what matters, isn’t it?”

> _You’re acting weird. Are you ok?_

“Of course I’m okay, who do you think I am? This muscle isn’t for nothing.” To prove a point, he flexes his left arm. You raise an eyebrow at the action, as Beel never usually does stuff like that.

But before you can point that out, Belphie peeks out from the room and approaches his twin, lightly tugging on Beel’s sleeve once he’s close enough. “Beel…”

“Huh? What is it, Belphie?” Beel squints at his twin, who simply pouts.

“I’m hungry. Do you have any snacks on you?”

… okay, something is _clearly_ wrong here. Wouldn’t _Beel_ be the one asking for food? And while Belphie usually has a sleepy look on his face, he doesn’t look tired at all. A hand rests on his stomach.

Beel shook his head. “No, and even if I did you couldn’t have any!”

“Aw… [MC], what about you?” Belphie turns to you, a pout on his face. “Do you have any snacks?”

> _What happened in the room?_

“Oh, yeah,” Beel sighed. “Mammon knocked over some sort of vase, and this weird smoke started spewing everywhere. Next thing I knew, I woke up on the floor. I don’t even remember sleeping…”

“Maybe you don’t,” mumbles another voice. The three of you turned to the door to find Satan standing there, leaning against the doorframe and rubbing his eyes. “But I really wish I could go back to sleep… Hey, [MC], you don’t mind if I nap on your shoulder, right?”

Before you can even open your mouth to respond, Beel holds out an arm to block the path from you to Satan. “They _do_ mind, actually! They mind very much!”

“You didn’t even let them respond,” mumbles Satan, letting out a yawn. “Whatever… Mammon’s looking pretty scary right now, so I’m heading to bed. See you guys..”

Scary? Mammon, _scary?_ Those two words didn’t go together at all, not to mention from the mouth of Satan. Why was he so sleepy, you wonder.

“Geez, he’s not even going to help out…” Beel grumbles. “What a pain in the ass.” You actually have to restrain yourself from gasping. “Anyways, you two, let’s go check out what happened. Maybe I can still grab something valuable…”

“Food after?” Belphie whines.  
“Fine, fine, food after!” The taller of the two rolls his eyes, entering the room.

You glance over at Belphie, who stares after his twin with sad eyes. 

> _Give him a candy bar._

Luckily, you had saved a candy bar from earlier in your pocket, and you hand it to Belphie. As soon as he spots it his eyes light up and he takes it from your hands. “Thanks, [MC]. You’re amazing. We can share, if you want.”

 _No thanks,_ you tell him. _You can keep it,._

You can hear happy noises coming from behind you as Belphie devours the candy bar, and you decide to check out the bedroom to survey the damage done before Solomon arrives.

* * *

You don’t think you’ve ever seen the brothers acting so… chaotically, and unusual. Asmo was currently near the corner of the room, pouting with his arms crossed and constantly flicking his gaze to Lucifer, who, upon seeing you enter, flashed a large, happy smile. “[MC]! There you are~ I’ve been hoping you would show up. And in my bedroom, nonetheless.”

His tone is sickly sweet, but not like his fake-niceness that you’ve come to recognize. This one dripped with genuinity, and something else you couldn’t quite put your finger on. His sing-song tone also reminded you of Asmo, but they obviously haven’t swapped bodies, so why was he acting so…  
“Restrain yourself, Lucifer. Show yourself some respect as the eldest brother.” You whip your head towards the source of the sound and find Mammon, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. His glasses were also off, being held in his hand.

“You’re one to talk,” mumbled Levi from by the doorway. Despite the smile on his face he was glaring daggers at Mammon. “You act like scum until you’re in trouble, then you act like nothing even happened.”

“And you think it isn’t too late for me to change that?” Mammon shot back. “Keep talking like that and I’ll have to hang you from the ceiling.”

 _Woah woah woah, wait,_ you interrupt them, holding your hands up in front of you. _What’s going on? All of you are acting really weird, and I think the gas that filled the room might have something to do with it._

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Shouts Beel from the other side of the room. “But Mammon’s being all stubborn and no one is listening to me! You tell them, [MC]!”

> _But when I asked you earlier why you were acting weird, you said you were fine._

“Oh.” He blinks, then clears his throat. “Uh, I mean, I didn’t say that! Belphie said that!” The twin in question enters the room with a pout on his face. “But I didn’t say that, you did.”

“Seriously, Beel? Trying to take credit from [MC]? I didn’t think you were capable of doing something like that.” Mammon shakes his head with a disappointed sigh more befitting of Lucifer than himself. “I’m honestly a little disappointed.”

Lucifer, now settled in a spot right by you, pouts and grabs your hand. “How dare you try to take advantage of [MC] like that! Don’t worry, [MC]~ I wouldn’t ever do something like that to you~”

“Tch, yeah right! Get off them!” Beel marches over, making a shoo-ing motion at Lucifer.

You decide to let your eyes wander over to where Asmo stands dejectedly.

> _Are you okay, Asmo?_

“Hmm?” He looks up at you. “I guess I am. I’m so jealous of you, [MC]. To have Lucifer’s attention like that... it’s something I’ve tried to get for years, and yet…”

You excuse yourself from the room, stepping outside to give yourself some space and contemplate what was going on. Before you can do that, however, your D.D.D. starts ringing. You check to see who was calling, Solomon’s face popping up on the screen. With a relieved sigh, you start walking down the hall towards the front door, hitting the green answer button.

_“Hello?”_

“Ah, [MC]! I’m right outside the House of Lamentation now. Have you surveyed the damage yet? I also brought a mask, in case the fumes are still in the air…”

_“The smoke cleared, but I do still need your help.”_

“Hm? Just open the door, and I’ll see for myself.”

_“Alright. I’ll be there in a moment.”_

“Okay~”

You hang up, pocketing your D.D.D. as you approach the entrance hall. If anyone knows what’s happening, it’s Solomon. Hopefully he knows what’s going on and how to help you. If not… then, you might as well get used to this.


	2. Tension in The Dining Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon assesses the situation, and provides a diagnosis. The next morning, an argument breaks out that confirms his suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took this long for another chapter to come out! I got pretty busy with schoolwork, but here it is! I hope you enjoy!  
> Oh, and uh, I might have to add another tag for light angst haha-

After some struggle with trying to get Satan out of his bed (Beel nearly had to carry him out himself), all seven brothers sit in their respective places at the dining table, with both you and Solomon standing at one end. You let your eyes wander from one demon to the next, observing their mannerisms to try and determine what happened in this situation. What’s most obvious is Belphie chowing down on some snacks he managed to grab from the kitchen, dutifully avoiding the pudding marked for Beel lest he throw a tantrum about it. Next would be Satan, head in his hands and an expression set on his face that crossed between bored and tired. Between the two, Beel sits staring at you, but whenever you locked eyes with him he would turn away. You also notice Lucifer staring at you with a little smirk on his face, tracing hearts on the table in a very un-Lucifer like fashion. Hell, he’d even taken his gloves off! Mammon takes that role of being the most Lucifer-like, sitting up straight and proper with his arms crossed, a serious expression set on his face that meant business. Levi glares daggers at Mammon, despite wearing a fake smile befitting of Satan. Asmo is also there, but he’s acting extremely awkwardly, hugging himself and constantly trying to smooth his hair down.  
  
After one last sweep of the room you turn to Solomon, who has been doing the same thing while trying to come up with a diagnosis. He glances over at you as well, then shakes his head. “I think I might know what happened to them…”  
  
“Well, go on, spit it out already!” Beel throws his hands up in the air in clear frustration. “Don’t go on your mysterious guy crap!”  
  
This causes the sorcerer to chuckle lightly. “Ah, my bad. Well, think about it, [MC]. You’ve already noticed it, but isn’t Asmo acting more like Levi?”  
  
“Eh? Am I?” Asmo blinks, suddenly looking extremely worried. “I don’t know if I would say that, Levi’s able to stay so fit even if he just holes himself in his room all day watching anime and playing video games, while I put in all this effort to accentuate my beauty and yet-”  
  
“Hold it, hold it, I didn’t mean it like that.” Solomon shakes his head, sighing. “I know you pretty well, Asmo, and I’m just saying that you’re acting more self-conscious, kind of like Levi does… er, used to.  
  
“Do you see where I’m getting at yet, [MC]?” He then looks over at you.   
  
_> Have they swapped personalities?_  
  
“Close,” he nods, smiling and turning back to look at the brothers. “Whatever happened in that room caused them to swap the sins they represent. Asmo still cares about his beauty, he’s just become envious of others. Levi still holds resentment for Mammon, but it seems to have amplified. In other words, Mammon is now Pride, Beel is now Greed, Asmo is Envy, Levi is Wrath, Lucifer is Lust, Belphie is Gluttony, and Satan is sloth.”  
  
“So,” Mammon butts in, “how do we reverse this spell? Is there an antidote, or will we have to wait for it to wear off?”  
  
Solomon shrugs. “I’m honestly not sure. I’d have to know exactly what caused you to be affected in order to provide a proper solution, so I’d say we wait it out. If it was a gas, then as soon as it’s out of your respiratory systems it should stop affecting you.”  
  
“So we just gotta wait it out then?” Beel grins, pumping a fist. “Woo! This’ll be easy as pie!”  
  
“Mm… Pie…” Belphie mumbles, his stomach growling loudly, which caught everyone’s attention.  
  
Lucifer tilts his head. “Er… Belphie, didn’t you just eat all those snacks? And you’re still hungry?”  
  
“Ugh, great…” Beel shakes his head, now looking more dejected. “Even when I’m not the Avatar of Gluttony, I still have to feel Belphie’s stomach, so nothing even changed.”  
You sigh, shaking your head at the scenario in front of you as the brothers continue their little squabble, then turn to Solomon once more.  
  
 _> How long do you think it’ll take for them to turn back?_  
  
“I’d say,” he hums for a moment, “overnight? Unless demon respiratory systems work differently, I’d say to just call it a night and in the morning, everything should be fine.”

* * *

In the morning, everything was not fine. In fact, it was considerably worse.  
  
When you arrive at the breakfast hall, everyone except Satan (who you assume overslept) and Asmo are there. Beel appeared to be relatively normal, with an arm around Belphie’s shoulders. The younger twin in question had forgone the pillow he usually kept with him, and you vaguely remember him giving it to Satan last night. Levi hadn’t changed much either, and was still playing some video game on his portable console at the table.   
  
Lucifer and Mammon, however… well, Mammon’s appearance was significantly more humble. You notice he’s wearing an uncropped version of his jacket, and has buttoned it up. He’s also not wearing his sunglasses. Lucifer, on the other hand, is an entirely different story. He’s no longer wearing his vest, gloves, or the jacket he drapes over his shoulders, has the top and bottom buttons of his shirt undone, and has a red feather boa, for some damn reason. You don’t know why, and at this point you really don’t want to question it anymore.  
  
You give them a slight bow as a good morning greeting, which Mammon returns with a nod of his head and a smile. “Good morning, [MC], did you rest well?”  
>So you haven’t returned to normal.  
  
“Hm… no, it appears we haven’t.” He directs this comment towards Lucifer, brows furrowing as he watches his older brother smile brightly at you. “[MC]~ How do I look? I thought I should show off some more skin today, since I’m going to be continuing my date with Diavolo~”  
  
“Woah, so you’re actually admitting it’s a date?” Belphie raises an eyebrow before taking another bite of his eggs. “Thrr sprr drrfrrnrrtlrr drrdn’t werr rrff.”  
  
“SMH, don’t speak with your mouth full, Belphie,” comments Levi, without looking up from his game. “No one will understand what you’re saying. But, IMO, Lucifer admitting his real plans with Lord Diavolo is pretty rare.”  
  
“So,” Lucifer emphasizes, “how do I look? Come on, don’t make me wait, [MC]...”  
  
_> Completely different._  
  
“Oh, you think so?” He smiles brightly. “Asmo was right, then, it does do me good to show off every once in a while!”  
  
Beel shakes his head, sighing. “I’m not saying that I miss strict, disciplined Lucifer, but this one’s giving me a headache… It’s so surreal that I’m not sure my brain can wrap around the concept.”  
  
“We’ll just have to wait it out, like Solomon said yesterday,” Mammon states. “Come on, [MC], hurry up and eat already.”  
  
You nod, sitting down at the table next to Mammon, and begin to eat your breakfast. You’re lucky to have made it here in time for any to be left, because it seemed like Belphie had already eaten half of it.  
  
A couple short minutes later, Asmo nervously walks into the dining hall, hugging himself. You notice that he’s zipped up his jacket and has tucked his hair behind his ears. “Sorry I’m late, I took a long time to get ready…”  
  
“Good morning, Asmo,” called Lucifer in a cheery voice that made Asmo’s face twitch in some sort of vague emotion you didn’t put your finger on in time. The fifth born sits down in his place at the table, running a hand through his hair before he started eating.  
  
Beel sat back in his seat, having decided he was finished eating. “Usually, Levi arrives second to last, followed by Belphie. So the only one who isn’t here is…”  
  
“Satan, yeah.” Levi spoke, pausing his game to take a few bites of food. “He probably slept in, like how Belphie used to.”  
  
As if on cue, Satan enters through the open door, yawning as he strolled over to his seat. He’s wearing… wait, what the hell is he wearing?  
  
Beel and Lucifer burst into laughter at the sight of Satan wearing what appears to be a white blanket with cats printed on it around his shoulders, rather than his blue jacket. He’s also carrying what looked to be a cat plushie, one of the ones that look like marshmallows. He sits down, eyes half-lidded, with a sigh. “Stop laughing, both of you… I’m exhausted…”  
  
“What, from sleeping in?” Levi glances up from his game for a second to look at Satan, and can’t help but laugh just a little.  
  
“I don’t know... by the way, Belphie, I left the pillow you gave me in your room.” Satan looks over at the youngest brother, who nods with a smile. “Alright, thanks.”  
  
Having finally finished your breakfast you lean over to get a better look at Satan. His hair is messier than usual, and he’s slouched over, holding the plushie tight to his chest as he grabs one of the last pieces of toast to nibble on.   
  
Mammon clears his throat, catching everyone’s attention. “Now that we’re all here, we should discuss how we’re going to go about our lives until the effects wear off. Obviously, we can’t just go around doing things as normal, so we need a plan.”  
  
“You know,” interrupts Levi, “seeing Mammon take charge for once is actually kind of infuriating. He’s only the second-born, so shouldn’t Lucifer be the one making plans?”  
  
“It’d do you good to shut your mouth every once in a while,” Mammon scowls.   
  
Lucifer looks up from his D.D.D. at the mention of his name. “Hm? Ah, well, I suppose it would do some good to let Mammon be in charge for a while.”  
  
“EHH?!” This brought a noise of surprise from all the other brothers, and you can’t help but be a little surprised as well. If Lucifer had said that before the events of last night, you’d probably think he’d gone insane.  
  
“You can’t be serious? _Mammon?!_ ” Levi slams his game down onto the table, looking a lot more than just a little irritated. “What about you?! You’re PERFECTLY capable of coming up with a solution to this!”  
  
A small smirk forms on Lucifer’s face as he pushes back his chair and stands up. “Well, while I would love to stay here and help, I have a date with Diavolo, remember? I’d hate to make him wait.”  
  
Levi rises to his feet, an enraged expression on his face. Asmo’s face pales as he sinks down into his chair. “Well I won’t allow it! _You_ are going to make the plan, YOU are going to enforce it, and _YOU_ are going to stay here and keep Mammon in line!”  
  
“You are in no position to give orders, Leviathan!” Mammon stands up, slamming his hands down on the table. “How about you stay in line, for once?”  
  
A glowing aura surrounds the three brothers, each with a different expression on their faces. Levi’s holds pure, unbridled anger, while Mammon’s holds subdued frustration. Lucifer, meanwhile, looks calm, although his aura gives away his true emotions.  
  
You feel a hand on your shoulder and you turn to see Beel and Belphie behind you. “Hey,” Beel whispers. “Let’s step outside for a bit, okay? Satan and Asmo already left.”  
You nod, and carefully stand up to follow the twins out of the room, but before you leave you glance over your shoulder at the three eldest, yelling at each other in their demon forms… except…  
  
Mammon, with a gem in the middle of his forehead and four black feathered wings on his back, has his arms crossed as he argues with Levi, who wears a feathered boa around his neck, while Lucifer, with a dripping heart tattooed on his arm, watches from the side.  
  
 _Solomon was right,_ you think as Beel grabs you by the arm and pulls you out of the room. _Whatever happened in that room has changed the essences of who they are entirely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


End file.
